clashroyalefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:RoyaleMan/New Idea for Clash Royale -Heroes!
Hi guys! I thought that if Clash of Clans had heroes, why not Clash Royale? I also realized that many people wanted heroes to appear in the game, so I have come up with some ideas on how Supercell could add heroes to the game. Hope you like my ideas and feel free to comment on this blog post. See you in the arena! 'General Description of Heroes' #Heroes can be unlocked in all arenas except Legendary Arena. Each arena unlocks only one hero. #Heroes can be unlocked from the shop, and unlike the other cards, heroes are available permanently in the shop, as long as you reached the required arena. Heroes can be bought with gold, and if you have enough hero cards, the hero will be upgraded automatically. #Hero cards cannot be unlocked or obtained from chests. They are also shaped like Legendary cards, but have a colour cold of gold instead of rainbow. In other words, heroes have a different rarity, a rarity of Heroic. #Heroes are treated as a separate deck, and hero cards are regarded as a ninth card. #Heroes have these traits in common during battle: * Five different levels, just like Legendary Cards. Capped at Level 1 in Tournament standards. * An ability that can only be used once per usage. * Cannot be used in the first 30 seconds of battle. Once killed, the hero card needs to recharge for another 30 seconds before it can be used again. This is to prevent overuse of hero cards. * Only one hero card can be brought to the arena. * A 3-second deployment time. * Deals 40% damage to Crown Towers, just like spells. This is to prevent an increasing reliance in hero cards. 'Arena 1 - Goblin King (Ability: Giant Barrel)' Goblin King (Level 1) *Cost: 6 Elixir *Hitpoints: 2700 *Damage per Second: 275 *Hit Speed: 1.2 sec *Damage: 330 *Crown Tower Damage: 110 *Targets: Ground *Speed: Fast *Range: Melee "This former gold-loving megalomaniac is on a relentless rampage seeking to destroy everything in sight after the destruction of his goblin villages. Armed with an enormous barrel and a dagger, the Goblin King is a goblin not to be messed with." Giant Barrel (Level 1) *Area Damage: 380 *Stun Duration: 3 sec *Goblin Level: 7 *Count: 9 "The greener the meaner! The Goblin King's barrel unleashes a powerful blast at his targets, stunning them for a period of time. While stunned, the barrel splits into three Goblin Barrels and the Goblins proceed to attack the King's enemies!" 'Arena 2 - Skeleton Captain (Ability: Bone Armor)' Skeleton Captain (Level 1) *Cost: 5 Elixir *Hitpoints: 2000 *Damage per Second: 240 *Hit Speed: 1 sec *Damage: 240 *Crown Tower Damage: 96 *Targets: Ground *Speed: Fast *Range: Melee "The Skeleton Captain loves and treasures bones, or anything that are made out of bones. Carries a bony scepter and a bone-ash bomb wherever he goes, not just for battle. His love for bones earned the worship of many Skeletons." Bone Armor (Level 1) *Shield Hitpoints: 1000 *Shield Break Damage: 250 *Skeleton Level: 7 *Count: 10 "More bones equals more strength. With a strike of his bony scepter, the Skeleton King can call out a group of Skeletons to form a bone-made armor that protects him. Once destroyed, the fallen armor assembles into separate Skeletons to carry on the glory of battle." 'Arena 3 - Barbarian King (Ability: Iron Fist)' Barbarian King (Level 1) *Cost: 8 Elixir *Hitpoints: 4500 *Damage per Second: 97 *Hit Speed: 1.8 sec *Area Damage: 175 *Crown Tower Damage: 70 *Targets: Ground *Speed: Slow *Range: Melee "The Barbarian King drinks Dark Elixir and Rage as part of his diet, as well as acquiring the power to rule Barbarians with a fist stronger than pure iron. Once his giant sword shows, your enemies are in for a big surprise. Deals area damage that dices hordes of enemies." Iron Fist (Level 1) *Rage Effect: 40% *Duration: 8 sec *Barbarian Level: 7 *Count: 4 "The King is on full rage. When mad, he lets out a huge roar, calling out a horde of Barbarians to protect him. As he roars, his Rage effects activate and strengthen him, as well as the summoned Barbarians. Together, when used correctly, their mean tempers and magnificent moustaches can combine as an unstoppable force!" 'Arena 4 - Lava Lord (Ability: Royal Flame)' Lava Lord (Level 1) *Cost: 6 Elixir *Hitpoints: 2350 *Damage per Second: 112 *Hit Speed: 2.5 sec *Area Damage: 280 *Crown Tower Damage: 112 *Fire Aura Damage per Second: 80 *Crown Tower Fire Aura Damage per Second: 32 *Radius: 6 *Targets: Air & Ground *Speed: Medium *Range: 5 "Well, the majestic Lava Hound is merely a foot soldier to the Lava Lord. The Lava Lord uses all types of necromancy to aid him in battle, which are stored within the jewel of his staff. He can unleash an array of explosive fireballs, also carrying with him an aura that burns all enemies within!" Royal Flame (Level 1) *Area Damage: 840 *Crown Tower Damage: 336 *Radius: 6 *Targets: Air & Ground *Lava Pups Level: 1 *Count: 6 "The Lava Lord is getting really fired up. As steaming hot as his temper, his flaming aura bursts out an instantaneous amount of terrifying damage. Also summons a flock of Lava Pups to clear up his mess." Arena 5 - Grand Warden (Ability: Eternal Tome) *Cost: 6 Elixir *Hitpoints: 3150 *Damage per Second: 59 *Hit Speed: 1.7 sec *Area Damage: 100 *Crown Tower Damage: 40 *Hitpoint Increase: 20% *Radius: 6 *Targets: Air & Ground *Speed: Medium *Range: 5 "A battle scholar veteran carrying with him powerful artifacts. The Grand Warden keeps with him an Eternal Tome and the Staff of Life. His staff allows troops around him to be toughened, lasting them longer in battle. Take note that the boost is lost if the troops strand too far away!" Eternal Tome (Level 1) *Radius: 6 *Duration: 5 sec "Surely the book isn't carried around without a purpose. The Grand Warden opens the Eternal Tome and casts a spell to help his allies. Once casted, all allies in the aura of the Staff of Life will become invincible and take no damage for a short period of time!" 'Arena 6 - Archer Queen (Ability: Precision Arrows)' *Cost: 7 Elixir *Hitpoints: 1800 *Damage per Second: 218 *Hit Speed: 1.1 sec *Damage: 240 *Crown Tower Damage: 96 *Targets: Air & Ground *Target Count: 3 *Speed: Medium *Range: 6.5 "The Archer Queen is a real hit. She carries a queen-sized X-Bow that few or no men could dream of wielding. With the X-Bow, the Queen is able to snipe up to three enemies at a time and gain a great sense of fashion." Precision Arrows (Level 1) *Damage per Second: 480 *Hit Speed: 0.5 sec *Damage: 240 *Crown Tower Damage: 96 *Targets: Air & Ground *Duration: 10 sec *Archer Level: 7 *Count: 4 "These arrows turned out to display better quality results than the Royal Cloak. When loaded with these arrows, the Archer Queen shoots twice as fast, still able to target three enemies at a time. As she fires, she summons a group of Archers to distract the enemies!" 'Arena 7 - Grand Cannon (Ability: Cannonball Legends)' *Cost: 6 Elixir *Hitpoints: 3500 *Damage per Second: 160 *Hit Speed: 5 sec *Damage: 800 *Death Damage: 800 *Crown Tower Damage: 320 *Targets: Buildings *Speed: Slow *Range: 5.5 "The last cannon standing of all of the most dominant cannons. This cannon shoots deadly cannonballs with effects more deadly than you can ever imagine, and has caused many fatalities." Cannonball Legends (Level 1) *Area Damage: 800 *Duration: 10 sec "Shoots deadly cannonballs, with deadly explosions. Brings in ammunition feared by even the toughest of warriors." Category:Blog posts